1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a lock arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-319732 and FIGS. 11(A) to 11(C) show known connectors with lock arms supported at both ends. For example, the connector of FIGS. 11(A) to 11(C) has a housing 1, and a lock arm 2 extends back from the front end of the upper surface of the housing 1. Two support walls 3 extend up at a rear part of the housing 1 and are spaced a distance L from the left and right sides of the lock arm 2. Resilient deforming pieces 4 extend to the left and right from a rear end of the lock arm 2, and are coupled integrally to the support walls 3. Thus, the lock arm 2 is supported at both front and rear ends. A lock projection 5 is provided near the longitudinal middle of the lock arm 2 for engaging a mating connector (not shown). The lock arm 2 deforms down as the housing 1 is being connected with the mating connector. However, the lock arm 2 is restored resiliently and the lock projection 5 engages the mating connector to lock the connectors in a properly connected state. The lock arm 2 can be pressed down to disengage the lock projection 5 from the mating connector for separating the connectors.
The deforming pieces 4 of the above-described connector deform as the lock arm 2 is deformed. Accordingly, the lock arm 2 is difficult to deform, if the length L of the deforming pieces 4 is short. Thus, greater forces are required for connecting with a mating connector and for an unlocking operation. This need for greater force reduces operational efficiency. The lock arm 2 is easier to deform if the space between the lock arm 2 and the supporting walls 3 is widened so that the length L of the deforming pieces 4 is long. However, the lock arm 2 then is protected less well. Accordingly, external matter can contact the lock arm 2 and can cause transverse shaking or damage.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a connector that ensures efficiency during a connecting operation and an unlocking operation and protecting a lock arm.